


Alone

by stellardrift



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellardrift/pseuds/stellardrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble for the 30 day writing challenge prompt "Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her."<br/>Set at the start of season seven, Dean misses Cas and feels guilty about their parting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Day 2 —Tell about a character who lost something important to him/her.

 

...

The colorful lights danced playfully against the obsidian sky, lighting litter lined streets.  A pigeon stared at him balefully as he passed by another garbage can.  Someone brushed by him and pushed forward; a flash of beige flooded his view.  _Cas?_

“Excuse me?”  The stranger turned around, his dark eyes guarded.

“Sorry.  I--” Dean looks down, heat surging to his face.  “I thought you were someone else.”

The stranger turns back again and walks away at an even quicker pace than before.  The memory of those blue eyes, cold, calculating as Cas’ hand slips from his grip.  Almost immediately, something changes inside him and a delicious fury overtakes him.  He clenches his fists and embraces the anger, so much better than facing the truth, as he moves on.

Shortly, he reaches the dingy hotel where they are staying.  He pauses at the door to the room.  The copper number, 45, long ago corroded, a green fuzz covered most of it.  The teal paint was peeling off in strips leaving a pile of debris on either side of the doorway.  They didn’t clean the floors either, apparently.  Sam was already sleeping.  _Good._   He didn’t want to talk about.  He didn’t want to think about it.  And he damn well didn’t want to have to deal with those sad looks full of pity that his little brother had been throwing at him ever since he came back.

So he sat back on the bed, adrenaline and rage still flowing through him, pushing any tears back down inside where they belonged.

_fin._


End file.
